Someone's Waiting to Love You
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: FIRST YUGIOH GX FAN FIC. Syrus feels unloved. He runs away. Zane super worried. STORY NOW ON HIATUS... DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO FINSIH IT. MAYBE IN THE FUTURE. SORRY GUYS.


**Title: Someone's Waiting to Love You**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: NO FRIGGIN IDEA**

**Summary: FIRST YU-GI-OH GX FAN FIC. Syrus feels unloved. He runs away. Zane super worried. YAOI!!!!! You have been warned. Summary sucks. This is a SUSPENSE story. Read and review please**

**Disclaimer: You must be sniffing something to think that I a mere teen could possibly own Yu-Gi-Oh GX lol JK sori about the whole drug reference!!!!!**

**WARNING: IN LATER CHAPTERS IT MAY CONTAIN RAPE, VIOLENCE, SEX (LEMON WATEVA) AND OTHER STUFF NO IDEA YET!!!!!**

**A/N: Please don't throw rotten veggies. Thank you!!!!!**

**Someone's Waiting to Love You Chapter 1: Missing**

Jaden Yuki yawned widely. He had a weird feeling in his gut. _Whoa what's wrong? _Jaden wondered. Then it hit him.

"OH NO CROWLER'S TEST! AHHHHHHH!" Jaden screamed. Looking at the clock by his bed he saw that it was 11:30. he was a half an hour late!

Quickly Jaden jumped up and began throwing his clothes on ASAP.

"Sy why didn't you wake me up?" Jaden asked his best friend. After hearing no reply Jaden walked over to Syrus Truesdale's bed and what he saw scared him.

No Syrus. Nothing but a neatly made bed and a small note left on the bluenettes pillow.

Jaden quickly grabbed it and sat on Sy's bed. Opening it slowly Jaden had this creepy foreboding feeling that was slowly making its way into his gut. Jaden began to cry as he read the note.

_Dear J,_

_I'm sorry. But, I can't stay here anymore. It is time for me to leave. No one at Duel Academy likes me. My brother says that I don't belong here, and he is right. Jaden, Zane doesn't even love me. I am a terrible little brother. I always bring him down. So, now he can be an even better duelist without me._

_Alexis doesn't even like me. She is so pretty and I get nervous around her. Even though I don't like her like that. But, still I feel so stupid when I stutter. _

_Chumley you are HILARIOUS never give on your dream of designing duel monster cards. Oh and you can have all my food from now on. I left you some of the cookies my mom sent me. You can have them._

_Chazz…uh what to say to you. Keep on dueling man. Oh and I like your hair. I never got to tell you that. I feel kinda stupid saying it now though. _

_Jaden…I don't really know what to say. You were the best friend that I ever had. You mean the whole world to me. And I know that if it weren't for me you could be an Obelisk Blue by now. I am sorry that I have been holding you back. I love you Jaden. But, I know that you could never love me like that. So I have to go. I am not quite sure where I will go yet. But, I'll figure something out. Jaden I want you to have Power Bond. It is the best card I have. _

_Jaden do me one favor…tell Zane that, even though he picked on me, and even though he hates me, I love him. He is the best big bro a kid could ever ask for. Just tell him that Jaden. And remember I love you Jaden._

_Love,_

_Syrus_

Jaden didn't even bother the wipe the tears away. He just let them flow. He didn't know what to do. He was in pure shock.

Jaden got dressed and headed for class. _It was a dream. It wasn't true. That didn't just happen. No. I am going to walk into class and Sy will be their. Smiling and waving at me. _Jaden thought.

But, as Jaden entered class, he knew that it wasn't a dream…but a nightmare. Syrus was really gone. Jaden took two steps before he heard Crowler say:

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Yuki. Ah and I see that Syrus just didn't bother to show up at all. Pity. That is a failing mark for today."

"Shut up," Jaden said numbly. The class gasped.

"What did you just say?" demanded Crowler in anger.

"I said SHUT UP!" Jaden screamed.

"Jaden?" Alexis said. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, unless you count the fact that Syrus ran away and is missing AND never coming back."

And with that Jaden Yuki passed out on the floor of the classroom. But, before he faded into the darkness he heard Zane Truesdale say, in fear and in complete shock:

"Did…did…he just say that…Syrus…my little brother…is…missing?"

**P.S. I hope somebody liked the first chapter. Ok now you may throw RIPE veggies at me. (Flinches and closes eyes) go on do it. (Lol jk) please read and REVIEW!!!!! Oh and just so you know in this story NOTHING is as it seems!!!!! (Cough Camulla's back cough)**

**-Raven out**


End file.
